


Tranquility

by douxii



Series: nikimayo blurbs [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pure fluff honestly, prompt from otp prompt generator, soft, why is the nikimayo tag so empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Niki braids Mayoi's hair.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Series: nikimayo blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> tired of checking the nikimayo tag every week just to see nothing new so i am populating it myself with this brainless fluff
> 
> enjoy hehe

It’s an early morning; the birds are cheerfully chirping outside, a few branches brush across the window of the second floor dorm, sunlight cascading through the leaves, filtering into the room, making the dorm glow a gentle haze of orange. It’s peaceful and serene, harshly contrast to the bustle yet to come of everyday life.

Mayoi hums quietly as Niki combs through his hair in the bathroom connected to ALKALOID's dorm. Niki runs his fingers through Mayoi’s freshly-washed hair, letting the gentle smell of coconut shampoo waft off the droplets clinging to the violet strands.

Niki is slightly dazed, opting to shower after Mayoi, so he has yet to be woken up by the cold spray of water (since apparently ES can’t seem to afford to provide warm water for the practically abandoned building; Niki internally rolls his eyes, wishing Mayoi would spend the night at his apartment more often). He yawns, absentmindedly combing through the barely-there knots in the boy’s hair. He reaches for the blow dryer sat on the counter and flicks it on.

This is probably his favorite part of doing Mayoi’s hair whenever the boy asks, the sopping wet strands becoming loose and soft in his fingers. He tries not to touch his hair too much as to not make the boy’s hair oily, but sometimes he just can't help himself.

Finishing up, he sniffs Mayoi’s hair for a second, breathing in the coconut scent once again. If Mayoi notices, he doesn’t say anything, probably too embarrassed, yet secretly pleased.

Niki sets down the blow dryer, trading it for Mayoi’s black ribbon, resting it on his arm as he turns his boyfriend around, starting to work on the boy's signature braid.

Mayoi stares up at Niki, adoring the way he sticks out his tongue just a bit, a focused look set in his features.

Once the braid is finished, neat, yet slightly messy for that last Mayoi touch, Niki ties it off with the ribbon and admires his work. Not thinking, he leans down to press a kiss to Mayoi’s cheek, prompting a surprised squeak out of the boy, a subtle blush resting upon his cheeks. Niki chuckles at this, moving to take his shirt off, ready for his own shower.

Mayoi goes back into the dorm, vacant, as his unit mates have already gone on their way to do their own business (Mayoi was always either the first or last out of the dorm; whether or not this correlates with Niki’s presence in his bunk bed or not is up to interpretation), and gets dressed for the day. There isn't much planned, just a few meetings he would promptly be ‘absent’ to and practice later on in the day.

After hearing the shower faucet turn off and letting a minute or two pass, Mayoi timidly knocks on the bathroom door. He jumps when the door opens, expecting only to hear Niki’s voice from the other side. It reveals his boyfriend, still in a towel, now with his own sopping wet hair. Mayoi squeaks once again.

“Do you need something?” Mayoi loses focus, not paying attention to his question. Niki tilts his head, akin to a confused puppy.

“A-ah, sorry to bother you~. Um—” The blush on his cheeks is uncontrollable, utterly embarrassed at the question he wants to ask. “Can I do your hair?” The question comes out rushed, practically one syllable.

Niki stares at his boyfriend for a moment before letting out a laugh.

“Of course~!” Niki grins at his favorite boy. “Though there’s not much to do, really. I typically just let it air dry before eventually tying it back when it starts to get annoying.” He moves to sit at the stool Mayoi was just sitting on roughly ten minutes ago.

Mayoi stares at Niki through the mirror, not knowing what to do, despite requesting to do this himself. His gloved hands begin to shake, awkwardly being placed on Niki’s head. The gray-haired boy can barely register what is going on and just lets out another laugh at the whole situation. Mayoi leans forward, attempting to hide his face in Niki’s hair, feeling like a fool.

Niki stands up to face his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest (bare, as he is still only wearing a towel, by the way). His laugh turns into a gentle smile; he gazes down at Mayoi fondly.

_ ‘I love him so much.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> ayo so i've been writing a ton of nikimayo blurbs using the [otp prompt generator](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/) and since the nikimayo tag is so empty i'm probably going to publish all of them just to populate this sad tag, so if u like nikimayo and brainless fluff then stay tuned smirks
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ALKALO1D) (pls talk to me about nikimayo)


End file.
